Journey of Twin Souls
by NicoleMuenchSeidel
Summary: The sequel to /s/9222159/1/We-Are-All-Reunion-of-Twin-Souls Rumplestiltskin & Belle are trying to cope with all they've learned about their lives in the weeks that Emma has been in Storybrooke, while trying to keep up the appearance of being Mr. Randall Gold & Izzy-B French. I will be hitting some canon moments from OUAT, but this will most definitely be AU. Reincarnation Plot


**Author's Note: This is the sequel to "We Are All...Reunion of Twin Souls" /s/9222159/1/We-Are-All-Reunion-of-Twin-Souls Though I tried to write this such that if someone really wants to read this to the exclusion of the previous story, they can, I highly recommend reading the previous story first. This story picks up the day after Izzy-B remembered she was/is Belle, and Belle is now remembering some of her past lives with Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin and Belle are trying to cope with all they've learned about their lives in the weeks that Emma has been in Storybrooke, while trying to keep up the appearance of being Mr. Randall Gold and Izzy-B French. I will be hitting some canon moments from OUAT, but this will most definitely be AU. To be safe, I'd consider this story rated a 'hard T'.**

**This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: "Closer To Fine"

Rumplestiltskin awakes gazing upon Belle, whose body is cocooned in the sheets. He marvels at his delightful blanket hoarder, not sure how she manages to get the sheets so exclusively around herself..._yet put her ice cold feet on his legs_. Her dark chestnut hair is strewn across the pillow, and her face is graced with a wisp of a smile. The night before, she, both as her true self and Izzy-B, had poured her heart out to him in song and then artfully seduced him with all the command and finesse of an orchestra conductor. For nearly three centuries, he had abhorred the thought of anyone controlling him. It was always paramount that _he_ be in control, and yet as this seemingly delicate flower of a woman took her turn at leading their intimate explorations, the lioness that appeared exhilarated him. Nuzzling his face into her silken hair, he grants himself the leisure of more sleep.

About an hour later, Belle's eyes flutter open, as the scent of Rumplestiltskin and the hum of his breathing brings a smile to her face. The knowledge that he is her first and _only_ lover is a comforting harbor in the chaotic storm of lives and memories that have emerged in the past twenty-four hours. She holds tight to this knowledge, though the false memories of David Nolan's hands and body on her try to convince her otherwise. Regina's manipulations and lies caused her, both as Belle and Izzy-B, real and lasting pain. Regina had engineered Belle's father, Maurice's betrayal of Belle to the clerics, as well as targeted Izzy-B to have her reputation sullied and marked her for attack. Belle genuinely despises Regina, yet she is troubled by the knowledge of her hatred for another.

Belle ponders the acknowledged presence of McKenna in her life, knowing it must have been McKenna's voice in her head urging her to escape and find Rumplestiltskin after the clerics had brutalized her. Though both Rumplestiltskin and Belle now realize that Belle was McKenna in a past life, Rumplestiltskin has said little about McKenna aside from her being very dear to him, and they loved each other. Belle's memories of being McKenna are quite fragmented; the only clear memory being that of Rumplestiltskin and her making love in the cave. She is torn between wanting to know more and wanting to leave well enough alone. Izzy-B's interest in the metaphysical pulls at her to discover what is as yet unseen, however she feels that Rumplestiltskin would rather her not remember some of her time as McKenna. Indeed, Belle feels as though McKenna herself is blocking some memories.

It is as though Belle's soul is in pieces in different times and places, and the lingering question is whether or not to take all those pieces within herself and how to process the fallout if she does. Her mind is ever so crowded right now, and her beliefs about herself and others are in flux. Yet amid the chaos in her mind and spirit, the realization that Izzy-B French and Randall Gold fell in love without any knowledge of their Enchanted Forest past makes Belle marvel at the profound power of true love.

It is Sunday, and she longs for some a semblance of normalcy, though her life is far from it. Slipping from Rumplestiltskin's embrace, she discreetly shimmies into her jeans and a shirt under the covers. While she was all too happy to be exposed during their amorous activities, as yet she is not fully comfortable with walking around the house nude. She looks in the guestroom to check on the dogs. Diva and Moon Dancer are entwined like a massive ball of gray and black fur.

She had come so close to losing her canine children as a result of Günther poisoning them. Randall had been a true knight in shining armor through the crisis. Of course, she now knows that Günther was Gaston, Randall was Rumple, and she as Izzy-B had silently given Randall carte blanche to do as he wished with Günther. Belle, now equipped with Izzy-B's jaded knowledge of this world, is fully aware that had circumstances been different Günther would have savaged her, and given another opportunity, he would have stalked her again until he got what he wanted. The most disturbing thing to Belle about Günther, her former betrothed Gaston's, likely death is just how little she is disturbed by the thought of him being dead. She thinks to herself, _"__Who am I now? How can I care so little about the snuffing out of another's life...no matter how vile that life may have been?" _She also knows that with Izzy-B's extensive self defense training, that had Günther given Izzy-B no option, but to kill him or be savaged, Izzy-B would have killed him herself.

She pulls her phone, Izzy-B's phone, from her purse and begins to text.

Izzy-B: _"__Plans for this morning?"_

Her phone vibrates almost immediately with a response.

Graham: _"__No. Sparring?"_

Izzy-B: _"__Sure. See you in 1 hr."_

Belle knows, given Graham's alliance to Regina, she cannot trust him as she once had, yet she seeks a sense of normalcy in the connection to someone who had once been a dear friend. She sets about getting ready to meet Graham. First things first, a shower...she still needs to wash off the painted sun from around her navel...

* * *

An hour later, Belle, with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, enters the gym wearing her long black coat, an Indigo Girls t-shirt and sweatpants.

Graham smiles tentatively as he sees her, wondering why he lets Regina come between him and his friends. He says, haltingly, "I've missed you...I mean this...I mean us doing this. You look good..._softer_."

She eyes the tall slender man in his black workout clothing. Beyond the chiseled features, wavy brown hair, penetrating eyes, and just enough facial hair to make a woman question on which side of the bad boy, good boy line he falls, there is a vulnerability and intellect that would make him a wonderful prospect for any worthy woman, if only Regina did not have her claws in him so deep. Belle still wonders if Emma Swan might be the one to help him break free.

Realizing that Graham may be noticing her change in demeanor and not wanting to risk him sharing his insights with Regina, Izzy-B shrugs off her coat and asks with a smirk, "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

Bending down to eye level and patting her on the top of her head, Graham retorts, "Big talk from a munchkin."

Izzy-B with a smug expression and her arms folded across her chest, "Ah, but it is the fool who believes the brawn can overpower brains."

Rolling his eyes, Graham says sarcastically, "What?...Now you're the guru of trash talk, Grasshopper?"

Stepping into his personal space, she chides, "Just shut up and fight."

Hesitantly, Graham say, "Hey Iz, I'm sorry about...you know..."

Izzy-B smiles understandingly, and says in a matter-of-fact tone, "It's forgiven.", and thinks _"But not forgotten." _Then smirks asking, "Now, are we going to spar or give each other mani-pedis?"

Grinning Graham says, "I could use a good pedicure."

She huffs, "I'm not getting near the daggers on those hobbit feet without a machete."

* * *

Later on the way to her car, Belle feels the results of the hiatus from their sparring matches. He had caught her off guard once leaving her arm throbbing, but she came back with some precise blows that had knocked the wind out of him. She is pulled from her self satisfied thoughts as she sees the one person she has been avoiding most of all.

The tall portly man with gray hair asks, "Isabelle, is it true?"

"Hello, dad. Is what true?", she asks, knowing full well to what he is referring.

Gruffly Moe French, formerly Sir Maurice says, "You're dating that _bastard_, Gold."

Trying to contain both her and Izzy-B's ire, Belle declares, "What Randall and I do is none of your business...though you tried to make it your _business_."

Raking his fingers frustratedly through his hair, he says, "You raised such a fuss over that little suggestion. Now, here you are giving it way without a single concern for helping your father."

With her eyes wide and her hands fisted at her side, she exclaims, "Oh my God! Do you even listen to yourself?!"

He huffs, "What did I do that was so bad?!"

She growls through clenched teeth, "Besides wanting me to play _footsies_ with a man to get you out of his debt?!", and then thinks to herself, _"And having the clerics torture and almost kill me, while you exercised your horse!"_ She adds bitterly, "More than you can _possibly_ remember."

Before he can respond, Ruby, with her long dark mane with bright red streaks glistening in the mid-morning sun, bounds in seemingly from nowhere and says, "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. French, but there's an emergency I have to discuss with Izzy-B."

Moe lumbers away in a huff grumbling curses under his breath as he departs.

In a concerned tone, Belle asks, "Ruby, what's the emergency?"

With a knowing smirk, Ruby replies, "You looked like you were about to ram your fist down your father's throat."

"Oh that.", Belle responds dejectedly.

In a thoughtful tone, Ruby queries, "How are you? How are the fur babies?"

Belle sighs, "I'm fine. They're fine. Randall has been a God send during all this."

Ruby replies pensively, "Yeah, I'm no fan of Gold, but he was really worried about you that night. It was kind of awesome.", and then in a hushed tone, she continues, "Nobody's seen hide nor hair of Günther since that night. You think Gold took care of him...you know, _mafia style_?" Ruby finds herself imagining Mr. Gold wearing a fedora brandishing a machine gun.

Belle remains silent, pondering her feelings on Günther's, Gaston's, possible fate.

Slyly Ruby switches subjects, "So do you need me to give you any more condoms?"

Absentmindedly, Belle says, "No, Randall bought his own.", and then a fiery heat rushes to her face realizing the implication.

Excitedly Ruby exclaims, "I knew it! It happened! It finally happened...with Gold, _which is weird_, but still, it was about time."

Irritatedly, Belle scolds, "Ruby, I don't need the _town crier_ announcing my personal life."

Pouting slightly, Ruby says, "Sorry, Izzy-B. How was it? Are you happy with...you know..._things_?"

In the moment, Belle's thoughts of her father, Gaston and a myriad of other things complicating her life evaporate, leaving only euphoric thoughts of her union with Rumplestiltskin, who Ruby knows as Randall Gold. A huge smile breaks across Belle's face as her eyes glisten with tears of joy.

Ruby gapes at her shaking her head, "Okay, I think I got my answer, but if you don't stop smiling like that, I'm going to need sunglasses. The brightness is _blinding_."

Belle gives Ruby's shoulder a playful shove, "Don't rain on my parade."

Sarcastically, Ruby quips, "There was a _parade_? Wow, Gold really does pull out all the stops."

Belle puts her hand on her hips, giving Ruby the '_Why am I friends with you?_' look. Wrapping her arms around Belle, Ruby says, "Look Iz, I'm happy for you. No one deserves some happiness more than you. You've earned it with all the crap you've had thrown your way. I just gotta know are you sure this is what you want?"

Putting her hands on the tall slender woman's shoulders, Belle reassures, "Yes, Ru, it is. I've waited so long for this. Randall was tender, passionate, and nurturing. He took my breath away. I couldn't have asked for a better physical experience...but more than that, being with him fills the empty and broken parts of my heart. I love him, Ru...I love him more than I can say."

Ruby looks at her friend with astonishment, "Iz, I've never seen you emotionally expressive. I mean, yeah sure, you're totally expressive about wanting to kick Regina's ass, but not about you know, mushy stuff. Maybe Gold is good for you."

Belle becomes aware that her true self is seeping through as she speaks to her friend, and this is not the manner in which Izzy-B would typically speak. Covering her slip up, Belle says, "Yeah, well, Graham said I seem '_softer_'. Whatever that's supposed to mean, but I guess Randall is helping me tear down the walls I've built up. I can truly be myself with him."

With a wild twinkle in her eyes, Ruby says in a conspiratorial tone, "Okay, so does that mean I can take you shopping for trashy lingerie soon."

On that scandalous note, reaching for the door handle of her teal green Saturn sedan, Belle says, "I'm not sure I'm ready for that, _just yet_. I've got to go. I want to spend as much of the day with Randall as I can, before I'm back at work tomorrow."

* * *

Pacing his Victorian home, Rumplestiltskin is now in his _casual_ day attire, dark pewter gray pinstripe suit pants and a purple button down dress shirt. He broods over Belle's note informing him of her sparring session with Graham. There are multiple aspects of this situation that he does not like:

_Sparring, possibly getting hurt; never mind that she once flatted Dr. Whale._

_Wondering around Storybrooke with who knows which of Regina's henchman eyeing her; never mind that his associate Dove is still tailing Izzy-B ready to step in should the need arise._

_Graham, **Graham**, **Graham****!** He had displayed his allegiance to Regina and betrayal of Izzy-B the night of Kieron's attack on Izzy-B; never mind that Belle knows she can't fully trust him and knows Graham's weaknesses should they get into a physical fight._

"Damn, I'm going to drive myself crazy!_...crazier.", _he growls frustratedly to the dogs attentively watching him become unglued. Resolving to pull himself together, he tentatively seats himself on the couch in front of Diva and Moon Dancer.

* * *

Sometime later, Belle enters the house to the sight of both dogs sprawled across Rumplestiltskin's lap, as he pets Diva's sleek black Belgian Groenendael body and Moon Dancer's round gray and black Keeshond form. Diva's eyes seem to worship him, while Moon Dancer, tacitly trusts this rival for Izzy-B's affection.

Belle leans against the doorjamb taking in the sight of her beasts. Closing the door, she sighs, "Now, there's a sight. I'm going to miss seeing that every day."

Rumplestiltskin frowns, "Why would you miss it?"

Hesitantly, she says, "Eventually, I..._we" _gesturing to the dogs who have taken up residence on his lap_,_ "need to go back to my own house."

Looking at her with steely dark eyes, he counters, "Belle, you're _safer_ here."

She joins him on the couch maneuvering around the canines to tenderly, yet firmly grab his hand, "I don't want to be scared out of my own home, Rumple. I don't want Regina to have that power over my life. That house has been a big part of my life for a long time. There are _some_ good memories there you know." Her voice takes on a sultry husk as she continues, "Like when the devastatingly sexy landlord, showed me the place and we _negotiated_ intensely over the contract...besides this month's rent is all paid up, mind you."

He smirks at her obvious attempt at distraction, thinking how desperately and futilely he fought his attraction to her that day, and then he redirects, "Well, it will be a few days before your new bed arrives.", knowing full well that he could have it there by the end of the day, if he made a phone call, and he adds solemnly, "I want anything hurtful eradicated from your life."

He notices her mindlessly tracing her fingers of her free hand over her face across flawless skin that had been burned by the clerics nearly three decades ago. He sees the renewed and unprocessed memories ghosting behind her eyes.

"What is it, darling?", he tenderly queries.

Attempting to be nonchalant, yet bitterness seeps into Belle's voice, "Nothing much. I ran into my father today."

Exasperation ringing through Rumple's tone, "Nothing _much_? What did he do to you?"

Sarcastically she says, "He didn't _do_ anything, other than behave like an ass. He made it obvious he doesn't _approve_ of us...", and she rolls her eyes continuing, "...mainly because you're getting the 'milk for free,' and he's not getting anything in return."

Appalled, Rumple questions, "The swine said _that_?"

Sullenly, Belle replies, "I'm paraphrasing.". Sighing she rubs her forehead tiredly, "It's just so hard seeing him. Back in our world, I didn't have to worry about running into him..._after_... But now, I can't avoid him trapped in this little town. He's here and so are my memories of him handing me over to the clerics, while I begged him not to."

Gripping his hand tight, while her crystalline blue eyes shine with tears and an inner fire, she takes a deep breath and then continues, "Then there's the crap he put Izzy-B through too. I...I just didn't want to deal with him. Luckily, Ruby showed up before I could punch him. I _actually_ wanted to. That's not how I use to be, but I felt a fire welling up in me, and it was fighting to get out. I'm not sure how to handle all this."

She leans against his shoulder, as he strokes her face and says, "You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here. You can't expect to have all this under control over night. I still catch myself trying to keep track of which memories are Gold's and which are mine. And we still have to be as much of our cursed selves as possible to the outside world."

Then his hand ventures to Belle's ponytail tie, unfastens it, letting her lush dark chestnut hair flow down her shoulders, as he says in an uneasy tone, "However, I'm sure Regina knows I have my true memories back. I wasn't subtle the first time I saw her after I regained them. But we don't want to tip our hand about you regaining your memories."

His eyes drift the a bruise blooming on her arm, he hisses, "What's that?! Did our _good_ Sheriff do it?!"

Matter of factly, she states, "I'm out of practice and a bit distracted with all that's been going on, and Graham caught me off guard with a kick, but once I got my bearings, I clocked him pretty good too..._if it's any consolation_."

Agitatedly, he growls, "No. No, it's not. You shouldn't be allowing yourself to be used as a punching bag..._especially by someone who's loyal to Regina, no less_."

Straightening up, looking him dead in the eyes, Belle counters, "We've been _over_ this. I know I can't trust him, but I don't want to sever all ties. He's my friend _or he was_, and maybe one day he'll break free from Regina, and we can be like we were."

Annoyed, Rumple says dismissively, "You're being naïve. Her hold on him is too great. Besides look at you, you're _injured_."

Incredulously, she says, "Injured Hell!...it's just a bruise. We're stuck here in this nowhere town, without your magic to protect us. I think it's a damn good thing, I know how to fight."

Dejectedly, he replies, "You shouldn't have to."

Her eyes soften towards him, knowing he feels that he should be able to protect her from every possible danger, and she reaches her hand to rake her fingers through silky brown and gray hair. She says in a nurturing tone, "We'll both drive ourselves crazy, if we always worry about what should and shouldn't be. I need to deal with what _is_."

Seeking to pull him from his sullen mood, as well as distract herself from the issues that have been weighing heavily on her own mind, Belle nuzzles her face to his neck, licking and nibbling. Moon Dancer groans his disapproval, prompting Belle to snort a laugh into Rumple's neck.

She pulls away, "Someone's made his opinion known."

"He doesn't get a vote.", he says gripping her around the waist.

Rumplestiltskin trails his hands up and down the sides of her t-shirt, eyeing the words emblazoned across her bosom. Crinkling his forehead, he quips, "What is an Indigo Girl? Have they been left out in the cold too long?"

He realizes his mistake when it becomes apparent as the Izzy-B aspect of her personality gives a mockingly appalled look, and then with determined strides travels across the room to the CD player and inserts one of Izzy-B's CDs.

"Closer To Fine" by Indigo Girls begins to play as she saunters back to him on the couch.

_"I'm tryin' to tell you something 'bout my life_

_Maybe give me insight between black and white_

_And the best thing you ever done for me_

_Is to help me take my life less seriously, it's only life after all, yeah_

_Well darkness has a hunger that's insatiable_

_And lightness has a call that's hard to hear..."_

With the dogs still claiming dominion over the couch, even though Rumplestiltskin had promised himself that he would not allow them on the furniture, Belle kneels in front of the couch between Rumplestiltskin's legs. Her left hand reaches to the back of his head with her finger nails gently scraping his scalp, while she begins to suck his bottom lip. His hands dive into her lush hair and pull her closer as his tongue penetrates her willing mouth.

"_...I went to see the doctor of philosophy_

_With a poster of Rasputin and a beard down to his knee_

_He never did marry or see a B-grade movie_

_He graded my performance, he said he could see through me_

_I spent four years prostrate to the higher mind, got my paper_

_And I was free..._"

Belle's right hand begins unbuttoning his shirt, as the light streaming in from the bay windows make her groan in annoyance. "We really need to put in some privacy shades. These windows need to be closed." She says standing up and fisting his shirt defiantly. He begins to pull up the hem of her shirt and stroke the soft skin of her abdomen, and she says commandingly, "Time for a change of venue. Upstairs _now_."

"_...I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains_

_I looked to the children, I drank from the fountain_

_There's more than one answer to these questions_

_pointing me in crooked line_

_The less I seek my source for some definitive_

_The closer I am to fine..._"

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Though "Closer to Fine" is not the typically romantic song for amorous activities, this song has been burning in my head for weeks as the perfect sentiment for where Belle, and to a lesser degree Rumple, are in their lives. Though I have the basic plot for this mapped out, it is less tightly mapped then "We Are All...Reunion of Twin Souls", so feel free to suggest a prompt, and I might use it if it works with the overall story. I will likely do the occasional flashback with RumBelle in the Enchanted Forest, as well as perhaps a McKenna flashback. Please review/comment!**


End file.
